La música y el amor
by Siiory
Summary: Todo sucedió en el tren, ese tren que se tomaban ambos en la mañana pero en distintas estaciones, allí fue cuando se conocieron. El amor y la música se unen en este fic! falle en el summary pero creo que en la historia no! es mi segundo fic! shugo chara no me pertenece c:
1. Capitulo 1: El primer encuentro

**Bueno les traigo este fic que creo que será corto! Se me ocurrió mientras limpiaba la cocina xD lo que es estar aburrida… Hikari: este fic es algo raro puesto que se nos ocurrió en un segundo. Hana: cuando Siiory-chan pensó esta historia, como ya les dijo, estaba lavando la cocina. Aoi: Y al ponerle nombre a los personajes salió Amu e Ikuto! En ese momento a Siiory-chan se le cayó un plato… *****pokerface***** Yo: Bueno es que me gusto y me sorprendí… bueno aquí les dejo el fic xD**

**(N/A cuando escriba en negrita o sea así significa que estoy hablando yo **** el N/A significa Nota Autor,** _ cuando escribo en cursiva significa que los personajes están pensando _y cuando escribo normal es cuando narro yo o narra algún personaje o hablan.**)**

Capitulo 1: El primer encuentro.

**AMU POV.**

7:00 am… el despertador suena y me saca de mi maravilloso sueño…

**LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN EL SUEÑO (n/a esto sería el sueño de Amu xD)**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con Rima, mi mejor amiga. Yo iba acompañada de mi amado violín pensando como seria que alguien además de Rima me escuchara tocar y cantar puesto que tocaba muy bien el violín y también cantaba muy lindo, pero nadie nunca me había escuchando, solo Rima. En ese momento Rima me saca de mis pensamientos.

Rima: Amu, Amu, Amu!- dijo mi amiga enfadada.

Amu: Perdón perdón! Es que pensaba en como reaccionaria la gente al escuchar mi música… me pregunto dejarían de pensar que soy la chica "cool y spicy" o algo así.

Rima: Pues veámoslo!- acto seguido tomo mi mano y me jalo al centro de la cafetería.

Amu: Q-Que haces Rima?.- dije observando como todos nos miraban.

Rima: Mostremos tu talento!.- dijo para luego sacar mi violín y alzarlo para darlo contra el suelo.

Por reflejo yo salte y tome mi violín antes de que este tocara el suelo.

Amu: Pero que haces? Casi lo golpeas Rima!- dije enfadada abrazando mi violín y todos nos miraban.

Rima: O tocas el violín y luego cantas o yo rompo aquí y ahora tu violín.- me dijo con una mirada asesina.

Amu: P-Pero…

Rima: Sin peros!

Amu: *suspiro* está bien… que quieres que cante? Que sea algo corto… por favor.- dije llorando estilo anime puesto que si no lo hacia mi preciado violín iba a morir.

Rima: *susurro* canta Maigo no kokoro.- dijo con voz picara.

Amu: E-Enserio? P-pero esa c-canción hace mucho que la compuse…- dije temblando.

Rima: Canta!- grito y yo solo obedecí.

Tome mi violín y empecé a tocar una melodía cualquiera, era muy triste pero a la vez hermosa, la había compuesto hace mucho tiempo y como siempre… solo Rima la había escuchado.

Luego de terminar la melodía capte como todos me observaban maravillados, note un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, deje mi violín en el suelo y comencé a cantar:

**mayoi konda LABYRINTH  
yoru no naka  
hontou no kimochi  
nani mo wakaranakute  
tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai  
modoranai tokei o mitsumete ita  
kono mama jikan ga modoreba nante  
kitto to chotto wagamama kana  
kono oozora no shita  
minna e to tsunagatteru no ni  
nande darou  
kotaete My Song  
nee, kamisama oshiete kudasai  
setsunakute setsunakute  
demo ureshiin desu  
gyutto mune o shimetsukeru…  
Ah kono omoi no kotae  
tabun zutto kodomo no mama  
otona ni naritaku naru  
maigo no KOKORO**

Al terminar la canción note como todos me observaban maravillados, me puse roja a más no poder y los tomates me tenían envidia. Rima comenzó a aplaudir seguida de todos los otros chicos de la cafetería quienes venían corriendo a hacerme preguntas. Yo estaba realmente nerviosa y notaba como Rima solo reía a carcajadas.

**FIN SUEÑO xD**

Pero ese sueño… nunca podría suceder… puesto que yo nunca demuestro mi talento a nadie, solo a Rima ya que ella me descubrió mientras tarareaba una canción y me obligo a cantarla, en ese momento ella descubrió mi secreto: Me encanta la música, es mi pasión, amo cantar y tocar el violín.

Bueno dejando de lado mi sueño, me levante y me mire al espejo, acto seguido tome un baño y luego lave mis dientes. Oh perdón! No me he presentado, soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 16 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria, soy de estatura y peso promedio, mi cabello es color rosa chicle y me llega pasado la cintura, mis ojos son color ámbares y mi figura es bastante buena, diría Rima. Ah Rima es mi mejor amiga, ella es más baja que yo y tiene el cabello color rubio y le llega un poco antes de la cintura, tiene ojos dorados y es muy mala en deportes pero muy buena aconsejándome.

Yo soy la chica "cool y spicy" de la preparatoria, que va! Lo soy desde la primaria. Y Rima es la "Reina de hielo". Nos consideran las más bonitas del instituto pero a diferencia de Rima, yo soy muy timida y por eso me escondo en mi otra personalidad.

Dejando de lado las presentaciones… llego tarde al instituto! Como siempre me desvele componiendo música y… olvide mi tarea! Por suerte Rima-koi me va a ayudar a hacerlas en la clase. Cuando me refiero a Rima y le pongo un "koi" al final significa que le quiero pedir algo.

Tome mi violín y unas partituras nuevas que hice en la noche, desayune rápidamente y salí corriendo con una tostada en la boca, faltaban 5 minutos para que mi tren saliera de la estación. Comencé a correr rápidamente puesto que si perdía el tren iba a demorar 15 min. Para que pasara el próximo y no iba a llegar al insti a tiempo. Corrí a más no poder y se estaban por cerrar las puertas del tren, tire mi mochila ocasionando que la puerta no pudiera cerrar, mi plan había sido un éxito. Agarre mi mochila y entre al tren. Ya dentro di un gran suspiro y me puse a revisar que todo estuviera en buen estado, saque mis partituras rápidamente y tire mi mochila sin importarme las otras cosas, al ver que estaban sanas grite con alegría: Si! No se rompieron!.- todos me observaron con los ojos como platos incluso un grupo de chicos de mi mismo instituto, al parecer estaban en mi mismo grado pero en otra clase. Pude divisar a un chico peli azul junto a ellos riendo a carcajadas, en verdad era muy guapo y con sus ojos zafiros me hipnotizaban. Sacándome de mi transe observe a Rima que subía al tren muy agitada, de seguro se desvelo haciendo la tarea.

**FIN AMU POV.  
IKUTO POV.**

Me levante como siempre a las 7am, no me hice problema ya que tenía tiempo de sobra porque la estación del tren estaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa, me levante y me duche, acto seguido lave mis dientes y desayune. Al salir de casa notaba como todos los días, las vecinas me observaban y cuchicheaban entre ellas (**N/A es decir chismoseaban, susurraban, etc)** bueno ya se me hacia normal puesto de que, soy bastante guapo. Perdón, no me presente, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 16 años y curso segundo de prepa, soy alto y tengo el pelo azulado y los ojos zafiros, como decía antes, soy guapo, todas las chicas babean por mí, ya me arte de eso y por esa misma razón no les daba importancia. Llegue a la estación del tren y vi como todos mis amigos llegaban, Tadase, Kuukai y Nagihiko. Los cuatros subimos y nos sentamos, conversábamos de cosas triviales cuando veo que una mochila se interpone en el camino de la puerta y corriendo a una gran velocidad llega una chica de un largo cabello rosa y grandes ojos ámbares. Era muy linda y llevaba un violín… me pregunto hace cuanto que no veo o toco un violín… 3 años quizás? No lo sé. Luego de que la chica entro y dio un suspiro de lo más grande, tomo su mochila y revisaba las cosas con impaciencia, en ese momento saco unas partituras y sonriendo grito: Si! No se rompieron!.- al decir eso todos voltearon a verla asombrada, yo solo reí a carcajadas. No podía creer que unas simples partituras la ponían asi.

Kuukai: Esa chica si es veloz…

Nagihiko: Enserio… como hiso eso con la mochila?

Tadase: No lo se… pero es linda.

Kuukai y Nagihiko: Eh?

Tadase: N-Nada olvídenlo, ahora que la veo bien ella es Hinamori Amu-san, de nuestro grado.

Kuukai: la chica "cool y spycy"?

Nagihiko: Enserio? No parecía ella, aunque la vemos siempre de lejos irradia un aura diferente.

Ikuto: Ella es interesante, además observen, lleva un violin y se puso muy feliz de que las partituras estaban sanas, ella ama la música.

Tadase: Sospecho que nadie en el instituto lo sabe, o eso creo.

Kuukai: Ella es de mi tipo, pero creo que alguien más se me ha adelantado…

Los tres se giraron hacia mí y me observaban con una sonrisa picara.

Ikuto: Que tanto miran?

Nagihiko: nada… miren… *dijo señalando en la dirección a la puerta del tren.- es… Rima Mashiro.

Kuukai: la "reina del hielo"?

Tadase: ya se quien es! Ella y Hinamori-san siempre andan juntas por ahí.

Ikuto; ya veo…

Nagihiko: Es linda… creo que es de mi tipo.

Kuukai: a alguien le gusta la reina del hielo!

Nagihiko: S-Si algo, creo, quizás.

Tadase: Que indeciso…

**CONTINUARAAAA CHANN CHANN CHANN! BUENO AQUÍ MI NUEVO FIC! NO SE SI SERA CORTO O LARGO PERO BUEH! DEJEN REVIEW!**

**SIIORY SE VA! YA-NEE.**


	2. Capitulo 2: El reto

**n.n Aquí Siiory-chan! Como han estado? Pues yo bien! Okey a nadie le interesa saber como estoy… gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me siento tan ashashashahs con sus reviews )? xD bueno meicki se enoja conmigo porque demoro con los caps TwT pero no es mi culpa! Bueno si lo es pero ya! xD Además de agradecer a los que dieron sus opiniones también agradezco a los que lo leyeron pero no dieron review! Si… A ti te hablo melsel-chan e_e : bueno y gracias a Zero, (mi amante )?okno) el amigo de meicki, porque gracias a ti tuve que ponerme a escribir ._. GRACIAS EH?! Nota mi sarcasmo… bueno aquí el cap 2 de La música y el amor.**

Capitulo 2: El reto.

_En el capitulo anterior… _

_Nagihiko: S-Si algo, creo, quizás._

_Tadase: Que indeciso…_

**RIMA POV.**

Ufff me quede dormida! Todo por terminar la tarea a tiempo… de seguro Amu no término la tarea, la conozco desde primaria y siempre es así, pero bueno lo hace porque se desvela componiendo.

Llegue al tren muy agitada y note como unas miradas se clavaron en mí, no les di importancia y seguí con mi actitud "fría", así soy yo con los que no me conocen! Y? algún problema?

Amu: Rima! Como estas?.- me dijo sonriendo.

Rima: Bien… algo cansada por haberme desvelado haciendo la tarea…

Amu: Jejeje, que descuidada.- dijo mirando en otra dirección riendo.

Rima: Amu…

Amu: Bueno está bien! No he hecho mi tarea! Es que me he desvelado *susurra* componiendo.

Rima: lo sabia… si que te gusta la música eh?.- dije como siempre, fríamente.

Amu: Shhhh! Que no ves que hay chicos de nuestro instituto allí?

Rima: Si… nos llevan mirando desde hace rato.- dije alzando la voz en lo subrayado.

Amu: No me importa, si tienen algo que decir que lo digan de frente y sin rodeos.- dijo mi amiga alzando la voz, sacando su personalidad "cool y spicy".

**FIN RIMA POV.**

**AMU POV.**

Esos chicos me andan mirando desde hace bastante tiempo… que se traen? Y cuando llego Rima siguen mirándonos… no importa, deben de ser solo unos tontos que les parecemos atractivas.

Ikuto: Uhhhh! La chica "cool y spicy" se muestra al parecer.- dijo el peliazul sexy.

Amu: Ehh? De que hablas azulsito?.- dije extrañada y molesta.

Ikuto: No soy "azulsito" soy Ikuto I-K-U-T-O.- dijo recalcando su nombre por letras.

Amu: y yo no soy la chica "cool y spicy" soy Amu! A-M-U.- dije molesta y con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Ikuto: Se muy bien cómo te llamas, eres una de las "populares" del instituto.

Amu: Populares? Si los chicos que babean por nosotras nos pusieron en esa categoría no es nuestro problema sabes?

Ikuto: Y tú te piensas que todos babean por ti eh fresita?

Amu: NO ME DIGAS ASI!.- dije ya bastante molesta.- quieres probar lo que digo?

Ikuto: Me gustaría verlo.

Me propuse a caminar hacia donde estaban los chicos pero Rima me detuvo.

Amu: Eh? Rima que sucede?

Rima: No les sigas el juego Amu… son solo unos idiotas.- dijo fríamente como de costumbre.

Amu: No importa Rima.-dije colocando mi mano en su cabeza puesto que es más baja que yo.- quieres ayudarme a probar eso?.- dije sonriendo malvadamente.

Rima: Gomen Amu…sabes que no me gusta hacer eso, ni tampoco que me pongas la mano en mi cabeza.-*le lanza mirada asesina a Amu*

Amu: O-Ok… *gotita estilo anime*

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV.**

Tal parece que la fresita popular del instituto tiene coraje, la verdad no esta tan mal, y su amiga tampoco pero no es de mi tipo, no las prefiero del tipo frías creo que más bien las prefiero… con carácter. La rete sin dudarlo y ella tampoco dudo en responderme, esto será divertido.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV.**

Al parecer el peli violeta estaba interesado en Rima pero ella no tiene interés en nadie ni tampoco de "jugar un poco" con los chicos. Yo iré primero a por el rubio y luego por el castaño, claro sin olvidar que el azulsito llamado Ikuto será el final.

Me acerco al rubio y comienzo a charlar con el…

Amu: Hola… cómo te llamas?.- le dije sonriendo.

Rubio: E-Eh? S-Soy Tadase, Hotori Tadase.- dijo sonrojado.

Amu: Hmmm… asi que Tadase-kun? Tienes una linda cara, pareces un príncipe.- rei.

Tadase: G-gracias… creo… Q-que se te ofrece H-Hinamori-san?-dijo nervioso.

Pude notar que a unos asientos estaba el azulsito con cara de enfado… quizás este celoso? No lo se, pero es divertido verlo así. Veré hasta donde llego poniéndolo celoso.

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV.**

No puedo evitar enfadarme con la cara de Tadase, estaba sonrojado y la fresita no dejaba de sonreírle… no entiendo porque me molesta pero en cierto punto también es divertido.

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**RIMA POV.**

Amu sabe que a mí no me gusta que los chicos babeen por mí, pero a ella tampoco le gusta, solo que cuando un reto se le aparece nunca dice que no… bueno esto será divertido así que simplemente mirare. El peli violeta no deja de mirarme… que se trae?

**FIN RIMA POV.**

**AMU POV.**

Amu: Sabes… el azulsito y yo hicimos una apuesta… no te molesta que haga algo?.- dije intentando sonar picarona.

Tadase: N-No P-para nada.- dijo sonrojado.

Amu: *le da un beso en la mejilla* gracias príncipe.

Tadase: E-Eh? C-Como? C-Cuando? D-Donde? Q-Quien?.- dijo confundido y sonrojado.

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV.**

Esto es divertido… ver la cara de sonrojo de Tadase no se compara con nada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme enfadado por como la fresita se le insinuaba… pero porque? Si ella y yo no somos nada, solo nos acabamos de conocer. La fresita levanto su dedo haciendo como si ya hubiera pasado el 1er reto, no pude evitar reir, enfadarme y creo que estoy levemente sonrojado… nahhhh! Imposible! Yo? Sonrojado? Claro como no…

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**AMU POV.**

Bueno parece que logre lo prometido con el primero, el rubio Tadase, al haberlo conseguido levante mi 1er dedo (**N/A no recuerdo como se llamaba el primer dedo xD)** haciendo el numero 1 y mostrándoselo a Ikuto, el me veía con cara de enfado pero a la vez reía… creo que también estaba, Sonrojado? Que mas da…

Me acerque al castaño de ojos verdes y lo mire… note que tenía un balón de futbol, ese era mi movimiento, soy buena en deportes pero odio hacerlos, solo que él no sabe eso.

Amu: Hola!*sonríe alegremente provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico* Como te llamas?

Castaño: Soy Kuukai Souma, un gusto conocerte Hinamori.- dijo sonriendo pero a la vez sonrojado.

Amu: El gusto es mio! Oye Kuukai… me prestas tu balón?

Kuukai: E-Eh? C-Claro aquí tienes!.- dijo levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Comencé a jugar con el balón en el medio del tren (**N/A si, en el medio del tren, PROBLEM? xD)** pude notar como todos se veían asombrados ante mis jugadas sobretodo el Castaño llamado Kuukai. Para terminar mi "acto" levante el balón en el aire y con una rabona **(N/A es un método de golpear el balón) **metí el balón en el bolso de Kuukai, este solo miraba sorprendido y sonrojado.

Amu: Gracias por el balón Kuukai!.- le sonreí alegremente.

Kuukai: N-No H-Hay problema… eres buena en el futbol!- dijo sonrojado y feliz.

Amu: Algo así… es como uno de mis talentos.- reí y note como Rima también reia.

Amu: bueno me despido que aun no termina mi reto, nos vemos Kuukai.- dije y le solte una guiñada con el ojo derecho (**N/A para los que no saben lo que es una guiñada… sería algo asi como cerrar un solo ojo y el otro no xD ya me entienden.)** el solo se sonrojo.

**FIN AMU POV.**

**RIMA POV.**

Jajajajaja no pude evitar reir ante el comentario de Amu sobre que el futbol es uno de sus talentos, efectivamente es uno de sus talentos, solo que ella lo odia. Note que sierto peli violeta me observaba bastante divertido y sonrojado… que se trae ese idiota!

Rima: Oye! Que te traes!? Deja de mirarme!.- dije enfadada y fría.

Peli violeta: G-Gomen… es que te ves linda con una sonrisa en tu rostro Rima-chan.-dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Rima: B-baka… estúpido peli violeta no me digas "rima-chan" asi como asi.- dije con un leve, casi invisible sonrojo.

Peli violeta: Y yo no soy "peli violeta" soy Nagihiko. Un gusto conocerte linda Rima-chan.- dijo riendo.

Rima: E-Entonces Nagihiko baka! Me da igual el conocerte o no.- dije fría.

Nagihiko: Que fría Rima-chan…

Rima: Muérete…

**FIN RIMA POV. **

**AMU POV.**

Vi como Rima charlaba a distancia con el peli violeta, al parecer se llama Nagihiko. Bueno hay que ver qué sucede entre ellos dos ya que el a provocando que Rima se sonroje… como he dicho antes: Esto será divertido.

Me acerque al azulsito de Ikuto y note como este solamente me miraba… yo me limite a observar sus ojos y pensé una manera de hacerlo caer a el también… BINGO! Sus orejas… tiene pinta de ser débil en ellas… lo intentare.

Ikuto: Veo que con mis dos amigos pudistes eh?.- dijo riendo.

Amu: No solo con tus amiguitos.- me acerque a su oído y el ni se movio.

Amu: *susurra* contigo también.- le dije para luego morder su oreja, el se sobresalto y al mirarlo note que estaba agarandose la oreja y sonrojadose.

Ikuto: O-Oye…. Que haces? Como sabes que mis orejas son mi punto débil?.- dijo un tanto sonrojado. _Esta chica… como sabe eso? Cuando me tocan las orejas simplemente me sonrojo a mas no poder… espera… sonrojado? Yo? Eso es broma!._- pensó Ikuto.

**CHAN CHANN CHANNNNNN FIN XD BUENO ESTE CAP CREO QUE ES MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL e_e ES UN CAP PARA MI AMIGA MEICKI Y PARA ZERO, SU "AMIGO" XD. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEW!.**

**BYE BYE SIIORY SE VA! YA-NEE**


	3. Capitulo 3: Las extrañe tanto

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ~~~ Aquí Siiory-chan! Y también esta Hiro pero no le den importancia )? xD bueno aquí un nuevo cap de La música y el amor chan chan chan )? Ocurren cosas que no espere que ocurrieran xD asi que disfruten o no xD**

**Hiro: Puedo hacer el disclaimer? *sonrie***

**Siiory: No :** **Shugo chara no me pertenece! Sino… Tadase habría muerto misteriosamente luego de que Ikuto declarara su amor por Amu )?**

**Hiro: Que mala….**

La música y el amor: capitulo 3. Las extrañe tanto.

_En el gracioso capitulo anterior… _

_Amu: *susurra* contigo también.- le dije para luego morder su oreja, el se sobresalto y al mirarlo note que estaba agarandose la oreja y sonrojadose._

_Ikuto: O-Oye…. Que haces? Como sabes que mis orejas son mi punto débil?.- dijo un tanto sonrojado. Esta chica… como sabe eso? Cuando me tocan las orejas simplemente me sonrojo a más no poder… espera… sonrojado? Yo? Eso es broma!.- pensó Ikuto._

**(N/A quedamos en AMU POV.)**

Amu: No lo se… solo pensé que ese seria un bu-. Fui interrumpida por una pequeña criatura que parecía un gato, este salía del bolso de Ikuto (**N/A ya saben que es xD)**

Criatura: Que sucede-nya? Me has despertado de mi sueño-nya

En ese momento otras criaturas salieron de los bolsos de los otros chicos…

Criatura 2: Malditos plebeyos… como osan despertar a su rey?

Criatura 3: Encerio… no podrían dejar dormir?

Criatura 4: Que onda? Tanto alboroto tan temprano…

Amu: C-Charas…- Eso fue lo único que salió de mi mente, al ver a todos los pequeños charas salir de los respectivos bolsos de sus respectivos dueños…

Rima: A-Amu…- mi amiga estaba igual de asombrada que yo.

Ikuto: Jmm? Puedes verlos?

Amu: S-Si…- dicho esto me aleje y me pare, no tenia ánimos de seguir… Fui a donde me encontraba al inicio y mire la ventana de una forma melancólica.

Rima: Amu?.- dijo mi amiga confundida.

Amu: Ya no tengo ganas de seguir con esta cosa estúpida.- dije indiferente sin dejar de mirar la ventana y una lágrima cayó por mi rostro, la ignore y seguí con lo que hacía.

Kuukai: Que le sucedió? Pueden ver a los charas?

Rima: N-no hables de c-charas frente a Amu…

Tadase: Pero por que?

Rima: SOLO NO LO HAGAS!.- dijo mi amiga gritando.- P-Por favor… no lo hagan.- dijo con la cabeza baja.

Me acerque a mi amiga y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza.

Amu: Rima… está bien!- le dije para luego sonreírle.

Criatura: Ikuto-nya.

Ikuto: Que sucede Yoru?

Yoru: La rubia-nya, tiene 1 chara… lo huelo… y la peli rosa no tiene ninguna…

Tadase: Asi que tienes una chara eh? Y Hinamori-san no tiene ninguna?

En ese momento sentí como una cuchilla apareció en la mano de Rima y como un rayo se acerco a Tadase, puso la cuchilla en el cuello del rubio y comenzó a hablar…

Rima: Haber rubiecito… Nunca pero Nunca digas que yo tengo una sola chara o que Amu no tiene ninguna. Está bien? Puede que Kusu Kusu este en su huevo al igual que las charas de Amu pero ellas siguen con nosotras en todo momento… asi que si vuelves a decir algo como eso, te va a ir mal…

Tadase: H-Hai…-dijo asustado el rubiecito.

Amu: Haruhi… desase el cambio de personalidad.

Dicho eso, una pequeña chara con ropa deportiva apareció, se llama Haruhi.

Haruhi: Amu-chan, porque me detuvistes?.- dijo enfadada.

Amu: No debes lastimar a la gente, aunque quieras.- dije sonriendo.

Rima: Haruhi… no debes hacer cambio de personalidad sin mi permiso…

Haruhi: Gomen…

Nagihiko: Que miedo…- dijo asustado.

Kuukai: Imaginate Tadase… el aun no se mueve…

Tadase: …

Ikuto: Jajajajaja.- no paraba de reir a carcajadas.

Amu: Ya deja de reírte!.- dije un tanto enfadada.

Ikuto: Bueno bueno… es que fue gracioso ver la cara asustada de Tadase. Bueno siguiendo con la conversación… Yoru, cuantas charas tiene la fresita?

Yoru: *oliendo* Tiene… 6-nya

Todos menos Amu y Rima: SEIS?!

Amu: Si… sei-. EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? COMO QUE SEIS? YO TENGO 4 CHARAS!

Rima: Amu… eres una gallina…-dijo conteniendo la risa.

Yoru: *oliendo* ya entiendo-nya. Tienes 4 que estas en sus huevos-nya pero en tu interior hay 2 mas que aun no han nacido-nya.

Amu: E-Encerio?.- estaba confundida.

En ese momento los huevos de mis 4 charas salieron de mi bolso y se abrieron!

Ran: Amu-chan! Ha pasado un tiempo!.- dijo la porrista sonriendo.

Miki: Te extrañamos amu-chan- dijo la artista azul llorando falsamente.

Suu: Amu-chan estas comiendo bien- desuu?- dijo la cocinera verde.

Dia: Amu-chan… te extrañamos.- dijo la cantante amarilla

Amu: C-Chicas…- solo eso salió de mi boca. Inmediatamente le largue a llorar y me acerque hacia las chicas y las abrace… los demás solo observaban…

Suu: Amu-chan desuu… pareces loca asiendo esto… mejor dormiré a los pasajeros que no pueden vernos si desuu?- dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Amu: S-si haslo.- dije haciendo lo mismo.

Suu: Noseque Honeyy (**N/A no recuerdo el poder de Suu pero algo Honey era xD) **

Miki: Amu-chan estamos aquí porque…

Ran: Tu no dejaste de creer que nosotras volveríamos

Suu: Y eso nos hace muy felices-desuu.

Dia: No has perdido tu brillo aun, y has averiguado lo que en verdad amas.

Amu: Chicas…

Miki: Eso es lo que queríamos decirte….

Ran: Dia se va a quedar contigo pero nosotras no podemos…

Suu: Pero siempre podras escuchar nuestra voz aveces-desuu.

Amu: Dia se queda? No vuelves a tu huevo?

Dia: No Amu-chan, pero no sere la única a tu lado, tus otras 2 charas en algún momento también saldrán.

Ran, Miki y Suu: Amu-chan! Nos tenemos que ir-desuu- las escuche decir mas el "desuu" de Suu.

Amu: P-Pero por que? Aun es muy pronto…

Dia: Les permitieron salir un momento nomas, es lo que pueden hacer si no se quedaran sin energía suficiente.

Amu: Y-Ya veo…- estaba un poco triste.

Ran: No te preocupes Amu-chan! Siempre estaremos contigo! Tal como dijo Rima-chan.

Suu: Si Amu-chan-desuu, nosotras somos tu asi que es imposible que nos separemos-desuu

Miki: Ademas tienes nuevos "amigos" con los que contar, verdad Amu-chan?- dijo sonando picara refiriéndose a los demas chicos.

Amu: Miki! P-pero que d-dices?.- me puse nerviosa.

Miki: Nada nada, bueno nos tenemos que ir! Adios Amu-chan!

Ran y Suu: Matta-nee-desuu.- dijieron para luego meterse las 3 a sus respectivos huevos…

Amu: Las extrañare chicas…

Dia: Pero no se iran para siempre! Por cierto Amu-chan…

Amu: Hmm?

Dia: Hay unas 4 miradas clavadas en nosotras…

Me gire y vi a los chicos como me observaban detenidamente…

Amu: E-Eh… bueno esas eran mis charas.- dije sonriendo.- es un poco obvio no? Jejeje, bueno ella es Dia.

Dia: Un gusto conocerlos!.- dijo sonriente mi chara.

Todos: H-hai?

Amu: Y Rima? Donde esta?

Nagihiko: Su otra chara llamada Kusu Kusu salió de su huevo al igual que las tuyas y hablo con ella, luego de eso se hiso bolita *gotita estilo anime*

_Asi que Kusu Kusu también salió? Que felicidad debe de haber sentido rima.- pensé._

Amu: Rima? Hola?.

Rima: Ah, Amu! Kusu Kusu salió…- dijo algo deprimida.

Amu: Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?

Rima: Jmmm… si…

**FIN AMU POV.**

**RIMA POV.**

Le voy a contar a Amu lo que sucedió cuando Kusu Kusu salió de su huevo, me sentí muy feliz y emocionada por su vuelta.

**OOKEY HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP XD LES DEJO LA INTRIGA )? LOS AMO NO ME MATEN TwT**

**BUENO DEJEN REVIEW O MORIRAN… SIIORY SE VA! MATTA-NEE**


End file.
